Agony
by taylorpride
Summary: What if Lee, still cuffed in that dark room, woke up? In this story, Lee awakes still cuffed to that pipe, and he begins to wonder why he was still alive. He encounters old foes, friends, and even some unfamiliar faces along the way. Though figuring out why he was different from the rest of the world is important, finding Clementine is his main goal.


( My choices in the game consisted of Clementine not shooting Lee; thanks! c: )

PROLOGUE

It all started with a path, a path through a neighborhood. This neighborhood was very familiar to me, though I felt very out of place.

There was a series of houses, and one in particular stood out to me...It had a tree house in the backyard. Then followed a farm, with a tractor. Next, to the left side of the street, stood a drug store. Followed by it was a motel, with multiple doors. Right in front of it, across the street, was another farm-a dairy. Next to it was a railroad track, leading right up to another house, with a dog and a boy playing in the back. Followed by this was another motel, and then, it ended.

The strange thing; it was peaceful. The sun was out, the grass was green, and the air was fresh. I took a deep breath and absorbed the freshness. I walked over to a nearby puddle of water, and rinsed my face. In my reflection, I saw a new man. I didn't recognize him; he was clean cut. He had on a clean white t-shirt, and crisp blue jeans. His shoes were nicely polished, and he had a flush to his face. I had to look twice because, I couldn't believe it was me. The last time I'd seen myself, I was covered in walker blood, and had an open wound on my arm. But as I looked around this new world, it was like the dead didn't come back. It was like before, and I didn't realize how much I missed it until now.

I started to walk through the neighborhood again, and I waved to the boy. He didn't notice my gesture, he was so busy enjoying the summer breeze with his furry friend. I chuckled, and saw a teenager and an older man come outside of the house. I raised my hand to wave hello, but then i slowly put it back down. They looked very familiar, but I couldn't make out who they were. They were too far away. I shrugged and continued on down the road.

I walked up to the railroad tracks, and saw a little boy jumping from each wooden plank to the next. His mother was sitting on the boxcar with another women, and they were chatting about something. One of the women was bigger, and the other was more petite. The petite one looked as if she was going to an interview, or something professional like that. All three of them looked very familiar to me as well. I felt the need to say hello, but something inside me would not let me approach them.

The dairy had a family working on some animal related things, so I didn't want to bother them. One man stood out from the rest, though. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight, and he was on crutches, maybe that was it. The motel had a few people within it, a couple, and an older, bigger man taking his medication with his alcohol.

I approached the drugstore, and I saw a family. It consisted of an elderly couple, and a younger man. They were talking about something that made the elderly man laugh, and the elderly women playfully hit him. Why couldn't I recognize these people, these ones the most, felt memorable to me. As I passed the drugstore, I could feel them staring at me. None of the other people gave me this feeling of discomfort, but I couldn't resist looking back. When I looked over my shoulder, they were proceeding with their conversation, like they didn't even notice me. I saw another man, that was clearly not apart of their family, come out of the drugstore with a radio and they all began to listen to it. I proceeded on to the farm. There was a lad messing around with a tractor, and then I felt suddenly my stomach twist and turn.

The tree house stood out to me more so than any of the other areas on this street. I slowly approached it, and as I did, a little girl came climbing down the ladder. Unlike the other people, she noticed me. She smiled at me, and started to run towards me. With each skip of her stride, I remembered who she was. Her big, innocent eyes gleamed, and right when she hugged me,

"Clem!"

I gasped. The room was dark, I was so dehydrated. My neck was killing me, like as if I slept on it wrong. I looked to my left and saw a police officer's corpse-head bashed in and all. I saw a bloody bat lying next to him. I started to panic, I tried to get up, but something was holding me down. I looked down at my right hand. I was handcuffed to a pipe. Then, it all made sense.

"Oh shit," I paused, "I-I'm alive." I looked at my arm. The bite was there, why wasn't I dead? All of a sudden, my thoughts were suddenly put on hold, in a matter of seconds.

Where was Clementine?


End file.
